The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of electrical machines and, more particularly, to a core winding apparatus and method of winding a core.
At present, full stator cores are wound with round wire. The stator core is held stationary and the round wire is fed through a winding needle that is rotated about a stator tooth. Once the stator tooth is wound, the wire is advanced to a subsequent stator tooth. At each tooth, the winding needle not only travels along a circular path but also moves in and out to layer the wire. Upon exiting the winding needle, the wire twists as a result of rotational forces developed while traveling along the circular path.